


Heroes Die With Their Ring On

by Blue Lantern 2814 (HockeyKnight)



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Medical Conditions, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/pseuds/Blue%20Lantern%202814
Summary: In a quiet Coast City hospice care home, an aged Alan Scott lays comfortable in bed hooked to monitors. He is being attended to by the Corps best, but after so many many years of fighting, his life has reached the end. Surrounded by his loved ones and the rest of the honored Green Lantern Corps members, Alan Scott, the first Green Lantern expires.





	

It was a somber mood in the Coast City hospice room where Alan Scott laid motionless on a hospital bed. The wires leading directly to high tech rolled out in all directions. Each critical part of his body was being carefully monitored. The heart monitor was rhythmic in it's steady blips and the digital readout of the blood pressure was a familiar green glow. The situation was grim, but for a hero to many, Alan Scott was a terrific hero who was in the last battle for his life. Alan's life was a magically blessed life and the special thing about him was that he served a greater power than himself. He pledged that very deed like an oath constantly while being rewarded with a cosmic power.  
  
The Earth revered him as the first Green Lantern using his light shown bright to expose the dark evil. His fight is almost an eternal one, knowing that his human life will eventually will never outlive the battle of good versus evil.  His fight is almost an eternal one, knowing that his human life will eventually will never outlive the battle of good versus evil. The toll of his battles came in the form of a bill that now became due. Alan rested comfortably, perhaps the best rest he has in the decades long career. He was flanked by the Green Lantern's best medical practitioner. Her name was Soranik. Then standing directly behind her was also two other legendary members of the Green Lanterns. Alan's daughter, Jennifer-Lynn Hayden or better known as Jade because of her green skin and Hal Jordan. The tears streaming down Jade's emerald face had been cascading like a waterfall in comparison to the stoic hero that Hal had always been. She could stare no longer at her father who could barely acknowledge she was there or wherever he was. Sometimes his aging dry cracked lips would part as if to say something intelligible, however it was only the breath slowly escaping his lungs.  
  
Jade reached down for her father's arm and held his hand in hers. She felt his weakness not able to make a fist or even move his fingers interlocked with hers. She touched his ring; the green ring that was once fashioned in the mystic hills of China. After all the years of service, he kept it on. Jade continued to massage her fathers hand and rub his palm hoping for a response. When no improvement was imminent, Soranik took Alan's other hand and checked for a pulse with her own fingers. The pulse was still there, but it was very weak. She used her own Green Lantern power to conjure up a blood pressure sleeve, and proceeded to administer treatment.  
  
Seeing no real response, Jade's heart sunk further. She gently laid her father's arm down on the soft bed beside him stepping out into the clearer area of the room. She bit down on her lower lip trying not to start wailing aloud. Hal was with her. His presence had an effect on her that she felt the need to be strong in front of him an in the face of her father's eventual fate. Hal, too, stepped out from beside the monitor machines in the hospice bed. He followed her across the room. Once he reached her again, he wrapped his arms around her for comfort. "If you have to let it out, I'll understand." He prepared himself for when she finally let her emotions go. However, they both represented willpower. Where Hal was chosen to be a conduit to overcome great fear, Jade was simply born into it.   
  
The emotions from Jade started to tear into the silence of the solemn room, her voice pierced in a not a volume sizeable screech but in a mousy but sharp squeak eventually stifled by Hal directing her face into is chest. He let her cry as he held her close to him. Once Jade had recaptured her composure, despite the tears still flowing down her emerald face, she took a step back from him.

"He's a good man." Hal whispered to Jade. "His memory will be honored for all time in all those who wear the Green Lantern ring." Jade stepped back further and hunted around for an open chair and possibly some tissues.

Hal Jordan's attention then turned towards Soranik Natu as she approached him.

"Call them all in," she said in a whisper. "It's time."


End file.
